Spyder
Connor "Spyder" Johnson is a main character in MECH-X4. He is portrayed by Pearce Joza. Information The second of Ryan's life-long friends, Spyder is all boy. The minute they drop into Mech-X4 he calls all the "explody stuff" his and hasn't stopped exploding things since. When he's not torpedo-ing monsters, blowing up streets, or attempting to use Mech-X4 technology to launch a shopping cart over the bay... well, that's mostly what he does. Like everybody else, Spyder is in this to help Ryan find his secrets and save the city. But if he can have a little fun and cause some destruction in the process, all the better. Personality Spyder has a very crazy personality and likes to do daredevil-like things. He seems to be very destructive, as he enjoys using weapons. Biography Spyder is one of Ryan's best friend. Along with Ryan, Spyder is a freshman who attends East Bay City High, formerly Bay City High. Spyder can be seen as irresponsible and fun. Most of the time, Ryan and Spyder never take things seriously such as Let's Open The Monster Heart!, they were playing with a monster heart. Spyder wants to get noticed by everyone but everyone thinks he's weird. He's tried to impress Cassie Park many times but she had no interest in him. Like Mark, Spyder wants to become popular but all his tries have failed. Spyder was asked by Ryan to join the Mech-X4 and happily accepts as in charge of weapon and chaos. Abilities *'Escape Artist: '''Due to his experience of being tied up many times, Spyder gained the ability to free himself in just a few seconds. Relationship '''Friends' Ryan Walker Ryan is one of Spyder's best friends. They often hang out together and tend to think alike in sometimes, as shown in Let's Call It Mech-X4! and Let's Open The Monster Heart!. Harris Harris is one of Spyder's best friends. They often hang out together and get along. Mark Walker Mark is one of Spyder's friends. Though Mark often underestimates him and doesn't even know his name, the two get along and seem to have a somewhat close friendship. Romances Cassie Park Cassie is one of Spyder's crushes. Although she doesn't reciprocate his feelings, he adores her and has even tried to impress her by doing a dangerous stunt in Let's Get Some Air!. He is still shown to have a crush on her in Let's Deal with Our Stuff!, when she was interviewing people for the Seth Harper grant scholarship. Trivia * Spyder's real name is Connor Johnson. * He's similar to Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy in that they're both loose cannons who specialize in weaponry and love blowing things up. * He daydreams about Ariana Grande and has visions of cake. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) *According to Pearce Joza, wearing hats helps him concentrate. *His Christmas presents last until December 26, according to Harris. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) *He's Jewish. (Let's Call It Mech-X4!) *He is the Weapons Specialist inside Mech-X4. *Spyder once tried to fix his broken leg in Shop Class. (Let's Get Some Air!) *He thinks dog food tastes good. (Let's Get Some Air!) *He thinks cat food is disgusting. (Let's Get Some Air!) *He likes Cassie. *He also likes Grace Walker, which disgusts the rest of the team. Unlike his crush on Cassie, he hasn't mentioned it to Grace. He has told Seth Harper to treat her right and not break her heart. *According to him, his mom has a unibrow. *He plans weddings. (Let's Be Idiots!) *He knows a lot about architecture from reading magazines about it that his parents leave in the bathroom. (Let's Open The Monster Heart!) *Seth Harper hates him the most out of the Mech-X4 Team, most likely due to his restless name-calling and occasional stupidity. *Spyder's hair is noticeably longer in the second season than it is in the first. Quotes Gallery Userbox Code: Spyder Category:Spyder Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Students at Bay City High Category:Mech-X4 Category:Boys Category:Bay City High Category:Bay City Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:East Bay City High Category:Students at East Bay City High